Going to the Chapel Elizabeth
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is going to be a wedding for Elizabeth and Jason. The first part is in Elizabeth's point of view. The second one is in Jason's point of view. I do not own any characters on GH. They belong to Disney and ABC. I also do not own the song, "Going to the Chapel". I hope you like it. Thank you to my muse.
1. Chapter 1

I am working on another one-shot well a two-shot. I asked one of my muses for a song and she (arcoiris0502) helped me along with my daughter. I will be doing one for Elizabeth's point of view and one for Jason's point of view for "Going to the Chapel". I hope you like it. I do not own the characters on GH or the song Going to the Chapel.

Elizabeth had been in love with Jason since he saved at the bar after she thought Lucky had died. When he came back she tried to make things work but it was more trouble than it was worth. Lucky and her family made her believe that she owed Lucky and that Jason's life was too dangerous for her. She knew deep in her heart that Jason was the one that had her heart and that she needed to trust her heart and not listen to anyone else.

Elizabeth saw Emily and went over to see her best friend. "Hey, Em! What's going on today?" Emily gave Liz a hug and they went to seat down at one of the tables in Kelly's. They placed their order while waiting for Nik and Lucky.

"Em, I am going to break up with Lucky tonight. I want you to know that I have thought about everything that you and Grams have said but I love your brother. I want you to be happy for us but if not, I will understand."

"Elizabeth, I have been thinking and I want you to do what is right for you and if my brother is the one you want, then I will support you all the way. I think that Lucky needs more help than you or anyone can give him. He needs to get real help but he thinks he is just fine. Nik doesn't want to rock the boat so he lets his brother do whatever he wants. I am not going to enable him anymore and I pray that Nik figures it out too before it's too late and someone gets hurt."

Nik and Lucky entered Kelly's and sat down with Liz and Em. "Give me a kiss, Liz. I missed you today. I want you so bad, can't you help a guy out here." Elizabeth had enough of his trash talk.

"Lucky you need to stop it. I can't handle you when you are like this. I am leaving. Sorry, Em. Sorry Nik but I have to go."

"What are you going to give it to Jason. He's your true love right. Go get him." He got up to hit her when Jason showed up. He grabbed Lucky's hand before he could hit Elizabeth.

"Lucky, you have been drinking. You need to go sleep this off. When you realize tomorrow what you almost did, it will break your heart. Liz, do you need a ride home? Em, do you need a ride?"

"Jason, I will get a ride home from Nik but I think that Liz needs a ride on your bike. I love you, big brother." Elizabeth heads out of Kelly's with Jason. She really needed a ride on his bike right at that moment.

"Jason take me to "nowhere". I need some wind in my face." Jason gets his bike and the two take off to "nowhere". When they get there, Liz takes off her helmet and lets her hair free from the ponytail she had in her hair. She goes up to the bridge and stares into the blackness of the water.

"Hey, do you want some company? I can leave you alone and let you think for a little bit before we go back home?"

"No. I want to be here right in your arms. I love you, Jason Morgan. I have been in love with you for a very long time. I am tired of trying to please everyone and I think that I should just be me and the hell with anyone else. I want to be with you in every way. I want to make love to you tonight, right here."

"Okay, I want to be sure that I heard you right. You love me and have always loved me. You want me right now, right here and everyone else can go to hell. I have that right?"

"Yes. I think we need to find a place for us to go first. I don't think that the bridge would be very comfortable but I am not going home right now. You are not going home right now. We are going to take a ride on your bike and find the nearest town and get us a hotel room. Please!"

Jason looked at her and was a bit overwhelmed. He knew that he was not dreaming because this was better than any dream he could think of, if he could dream. "I will do that but you have to do something for me first. (Jason got down on one knee) I want to marry you if you will have me. You are the first person I think about when I wake and the last person I think about before I go to sleep at night. We will have to leave Port Charles because there are too many people that will want to tear us apart. I will love and protect you with everything I have."

Elizabeth first thought that she was losing it. Did she just see him go down on one knee and propose? She wanted to say yes and she was going to say yes. She just wanted to be married and gone from this town already.

"Yes, I will you right here and right now. I know that we have to tell our families but I want you to know that no matter what they say, I will marry you. I want us to move far from here. We could go anywhere but I think that it would be great to move to Italy. That is if you want to move there."

"Great, let's go get a room and then we can plan our wedding. It can be just the two of us or we could have more people invited to it. It is up to you."

The two of them got back on Jason's bike and took off toward their future. The made it to the next town and found a hotel to stay the night. It was not fancy but it was clean. They went into their room and tried not to laugh. They had made a pit stop and bought, tooth paste, toothbrushes and a few other items to have a nice quiet night away from everyone in Port Charles. They put their cell phones on vibrate so they could see who was calling before answering.

Lucky had left a dozen messages already for Elizabeth. Two were from Emily and one from Nik. Carly left two dozen messages for Jason. They both listened to the messages and then hit delete. Elizabeth let Jason hear the messages that Lucky had left for her. The first few were really sweet but by the end of the night, he was downright ugly on the answering machine.

Elizabeth took off her clothes and left on her cami and panties. Jason took his time taking off his clothes for Elizabeth. This would be their first time together. He was left in his boxers.

"Okay. What do you want to do first? There is no pressure and we can just lie here and sleep if you want too." Elizabeth was not having that. She got on top of Jason and took off her cami. Jason just starred with longing in his eyes. He wanted to go slow with Liz but that did not look like what was going to happen.

She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. Jason took that moment and flipped her over and started to kiss her. He could feel her chest rising up and down and their kiss started off slowly. He then took it up a notch and let her feel everything that she wanted to feel.

She realized that she had always loved kissing Jason but being with him was something that she never expected or hoped for because she felt committed to Lucky.

She forgot about everyone and concentrated on her and Jason. Well, mainly Jason. She touched every part of him with her fingers and her mouth. She knew that she was in too deep and that she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted too. She felt her control go out the window and that was okay. It was great just to feel how much she cared about him and be with him.

They made love all that night. They took naps in between so they would have enough strength to go again. They woke up the next morning and got ready to get breakfast and head back to Port Charles. The diner they stopped in was filled with amazing aromas.

They ordered breakfast and Elizabeth started talking wedding plans. They did not want a long engagement. They knew the sooner that they got their stuff done, the sooner they could get married and leave the country.

"Okay, I think that we should get married in a little chapel with just a few friends and family. I would love to have the reception at your parents' home so we could have pictures taken in Lila's rose garden. I understand if you would rather have it somewhere else. We could get married in Vegas. Just fly there and get married and then move to Italy. I want the wedding to be about the two of us, not just me."

"I think that it would be great. I will have a talk with my grandmother and I know that she will find us a great little chapel to get married in and also the gardens and the house. I do want my parents to be happy for us and Emily. She is your best friend and my little sister. I am not sure who I will have stand beside me. I don't want Sonny because I know that he will be furious with me because I am leaving the country. I also have to talk to Max and Milo's dad. I have to let him know that I am leaving the states and moving to Italy. Okay, now the important things, flowers, wedding cake and photographers. Also we need either a band or a dee-jay. I think between you, Emily, Grandmother and Monica you will have all the help you need. I will help select only if here is a fight. So go easy on my family."

Elizabeth laughed at that one. They finished their breakfast and headed back home. They got there in the early part of the afternoon and went straight to the manor. Reginald answered the door and let them in. Edward and Lila were there with Ned and Emily. Monica and Alan were at work and Jason would talk to them later.

"Okay, spill. Where have you been?" Elizabeth smiled and Ned took that as a cue to leave and so did Edward.

"Jason and I went up to "Nowhere" on his bike where he proposed to me. I said yes. We want to get married in a little chapel close by. The main event with the photos and reception we want here and in the rose garden, if you don't mind, Mrs. Quartermaine?"

"That would be splendid and call me Lila. I would love to help you plan your wedding to my grandson. He has always had a special place in my heart. Do you want a big wedding or small, dear?"

"Jason and I want it small. Just a few friends and family. I guess it will be your family since my family and I don't speak. Grams will have a fit because I am not marrying Lucky. I think that Grams should marry Lucky if she loves him so much." Everyone was laughing at that one.

"I will speak to your grandmother. I think that she will see that Jason has your true interests at heart especially when she finds out that you are leaving the country and Jason is leaving Sonny behind."

Elizabeth realized just how lucky she was that Jason's family was so great to them. She wishes that she could bottle up some of the love that she was getting from Lila and take it with her when she moves with Jason to Italy.

"I have thought of something that you can do it Italy. I know that you paint, Elizabeth. There is a villa in Italy that I own and I would love to give it to you and Jason as a wedding present. The land that the villa is on, has over five hundred acres of grapes and two hundred acres of olives. It is being run by a family friend but you can take it over from him. He is getting up in years and is ready to retire. Jason, you could learn to make wine and also olive oil. There is an art studio on the grounds that you can use, Elizabeth. The closest town to you will be a half hour away but it is simply beautiful. I just want you to send us pictures so we know that you are happy there. I also think that Emily would love to have a place to visit her family when she travels to Italy or wherever."

Elizabeth was overwhelmed by the generosity that Lila was giving them. She wanted to cry but she stood there taking it all in.

"Em, would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor? I want you to be a part of my life, now and always. You will always have a place to stay there. I want you to know how important you are to me."

Jason was overwhelmed with his feelings. He knew that he needed to get out of there or he was going to cry. That was something he couldn't afford right now.

"Liz, I have to go talk to Sonny and Carly. Wish me luck. I hope to still have my hearing when I am done listening to Carly yell at me." Jason walked out the door and Elizabeth felt a little overwhelmed by everything but happy.

"I feel for Jason. I would not want to hear what either one of them had to say about the two of you getting married."

Lila put a call into Elizabeth's grandmother, Audrey. She shared the happy news but of course, Audrey was having it. She wanted her granddaughter to go to her house to explain herself.

Lila told Elizabeth and she thanked Emily and Lila and headed towards her grandmother's. She got to her grandmother's place and knocked on the door. She was afraid that Grams had already told Lucky and that he would be there too. She was right. The two of them were both waiting for her.

"Grams, if we are going to talk, he has to leave. I have nothing to say to him. We are finished. He tried to slap me across my face yesterday afternoon. Jason came in on time and grabbed his hand before he could actually do it. I don't want him in my life anymore. He was my past and Jason is my present and future. We are getting married and moving to Italy. I want you to be there Grams but I am not going to beg you to come. I just want you to know that the offer is out there. I love you but this is for me. I need to be true to myself and I was just kidding myself thinking that Lucky was going to change. He will never be the man that I fell in love with." Audrey was shocked that Elizabeth had said those things about Lucky and that she felt that way about Jason.

"Liz, you know I love you. I was drunk yesterday and I didn't mean it but you are just a slut with the mob boy. I guess if I wasn't over you already, I am now. Have fun with the mob boy. I hope he doesn't get you hurt or killed. I am over you. Bye." Lucky walks out of her old house and Elizabeth heard him slam the door. She looks at her grandmother and decides that she doesn't want or need anymore more drama. She seems to forgot what city she lives in because Port Charles is full of drama.

Her grams just looked at her with her sad eyes and doesn't even say goodbye. She just walked out of the living room and upstairs to her bedroom. Elizabeth lets the tears flow but she knew that everything that she was doing was to make things better in her life. She just wished that her grandmother could feel happy for her.

She walked to the docks and saw Jason walking towards her. She ran to his arms and kissed him. He could tell that she had been crying but he knew that soon everything was going to be the way it should.

"I talked to Sonny and told him that we were getting married and that we were moving to Italy. He wants the best for us and he will let me go but I have to talk to the five families first to see if they will let me go. Max's father is the top guy in Italy and he will be there for the meeting. He will have a very big say in whether I can leave or not and will be a big help for them in Italy. There is a lot for me to learn about the wine and olive oil business. I am hoping to learn from him and maybe we could partner up. It would make things a lot easier than going into competition with him. I am all yours for the rest of the day. I say we go to the studio and make the best of things while we are still here."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and they walked holding hands to the studio. She loved her studio and was going to miss it but she would have a lot more things to do once she moved to a new country. She planned on taking Italian lessons and learning about the galleries over in Italy before opening up her own. She wanted to make a name for herself and her children. They never really discussed children but with him being out of the mob, she was sure that he would want them.

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Jason was able to get the licenses and the paperwork for their passports and visas to Italy. Maximus was very happy to help Jason and become partners with him in the wine and olive oil business. He helped the five families see that he was not a threat to them and that he was moving to another country to stay out of the business. The good thing about Jason having a villa was the fact that if someone had to go into hiding, they could stay either with Maximus or with Jason.

Carly was upset that Sonny and the five families were letting Jason go and get married to Elizabeth. She always thought that if he were to leave the mob that he would take her and the boys with them.

Lucky was still being an ass but in a few days, it would be all over with and she didn't care anymore. Her things were being shipped over to Italy as they spoke. She loved Jason's family and hoped that some of her family would show up but she wasn't holding her breath. She was staying at the gatehouse with Jason until they got married. They found a chapel just a few miles away from the estate. The minister was ready to get them married. He had met with the young couple a few times to find out what kind of ceremony they wanted. It was going to be very small for the actual wedding itself. The larger part would be in the ballroom at the estate. When the wedding was over, Jason and Elizabeth would be flying to their new home in Tuscany.

Elizabeth knew that she was very lucky because she was going to be marrying someone who truly got her and truly loved her. She loved Jason with every fiber in her being. She had painted a beautiful painting for Lila of her rose garden. She had taken several pictures of her favorite parts of the garden. She then started sketching them and one of her sketches she loved so much, she painted it. She was going to leave it in the gate house and have one of the servants bring it to Lila, the morning after they wed. She wanted to leave a piece of her heart there with Lila so she knew how much she loved and appreciated everything that she and Emily were doing for her and Jason. Monica, Alan and Edward were also great but Lila and Emily were certainly the two that truly saw how Jason felt towards Elizabeth. They also saw how much Elizabeth loved Jason.

The next two days were filled with fittings, packing and more packing. The night before they got married was a tremendous relief for Elizabeth. She was staying with Emily in her room. There were going to be make-up and hair stylists to get the wedding party ready for the big day. Alan was going to walk Elizabeth down the aisle at the small chapel. Emily was her maid of honor. Jason asked Sonny to be his best man and for Michael to be the ring bearer.

Jason had a few surprises for Elizabeth for their wedding day. The biggest were her brother Steven and her Grams were going to be there for her wedding. He would do anything to see a smile on his bride's face. Audrey had a few talks with both Lila and Jason. She realized that Jason did truly love her and that he was taking her out of the country to protect her. The other thing was moving to Italy was where Elizabeth always wanted to go. She wanted to sketch and paint. She wanted to have her own studio and gallery. The thing that Elizabeth wanted the most was to be loved and to have children. She was loved by Jason and she knew that he wanted to have children just like she did.

The rehearsal dinner went great and before it was over, Steven showed up. Elizabeth was so happy to see her big brother that she didn't even realize that her Grams was there. Elizabeth saw her grandmother and went and hugged her. She hugged her brother and then kissed her husband to be.

The night ended shortly after that. Elizabeth and Emily went to sleep because the next day was going to be the best day of her life.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to see a sunny sky and birds singing in the trees. She opened the window and felt so happy and loved. She couldn't wait for the rest of her day and life.

She and Emily went downstairs to have breakfast. Jason had already eaten and left before Elizabeth even woke up. She saw her grandmother waiting to see her in her wedding dress. The hair and make-up stylists had shown up a few hours after breakfast. Elizabeth had already taken her bath and had her massage. The day before she had her little mini makeover. She got her hair styled a bit and had gotten her trousseau ready for their honeymoon. They had the Quartermaine jet ready to take them to their new home. Lila had talked to the previous care takers and found out that the villa was in great shape. The caretaker was going to stay on for a little bit and help out with the new owners.

Johnny and Francis were Jason's main guys and they were also going to be moving with them to Italy. Jason knew that even though he was out of the mob, he was a known mobster and so he still needed protection and so Elizabeth would get it too. She liked both Francis and Johnny and understood why they had to be with them.

Emily watched her best friend get ready to marry her brother. She was happy for the two of them and knew that she had a place to run off too if the family tried to suffocate her like they did to Ned, AJ and Jason. She was also happy that her best friend was going to have the life that she always dreamed of and with a great guy.

Steven came in after Elizabeth got her wedding dress on. She got the four things that she needed to go with the dress. Grams gave her something old and borrowed. It was the rosary from when she married Steve Hardy. Emily gave her the blue garter. Monica had bought Elizabeth a beautiful locket with her and Jason's pictures in it. She loved everything that was given to her. She had paintings hidden for Emily and Monica too. The one she had for her Grams was in her old bedroom. She had done a portrait of her grandparents from an old photo that she had of them.

Steven thought his sister looked beautiful. "Okay, Lizzie. Let's get this show on the road. I am so glad that Jason got in touch with me because I would have hated missing out on your wedding especially since you are moving to Italy. I love you and I am so proud of the young woman that I see in front of me." Steven grabbed Elizabeth's arm and the two of them started walking to the limo that was waiting for them. They got to the chapel and when the doors opened it was like looking at a piece of the past.

Everyone took their turns going down the aisle. It was finally time for Elizabeth and Steven to walk down the aisle. She saw everyone's happy faces and a few that should not be there. She saw Jason and just concentrated on his beautiful blue eyes and his smile.

The minister said a few words and everything became a blur until it was time to recite their vows. They were going to say their own. "I, Elizabeth take you Jason to be my husband. You have always been the rock that I have needed. You always took the time to explain everything to me and let me do the same for you. You always had my best interests at heart even when I didn't do the same for you. I have learned so much about myself this past year. I know that you are someone that I can trust and that you will always protect me. You also know when to call me on my bull. The fact that you are standing right across from me right now is the most wonderful miracle that I have going for me in my life. I love you beyond reason and I know that you will always love me the same way. You just need to know how important you are to me. You are my love and my life." Elizabeth just looked into his eyes and then Jason told Elizabeth his vows to her.

They exchanged rings and soon became husband and wife. It was now time for the groom to kiss the bride. They shared a sweet chaste kiss but soon they would be kissing again and people would tell them to get a room. The minister then said to everyone that here is Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan. Everyone clapped and a few actually walked out of the chapel and left.

There was a horse and carriage to take them to the Quartermaine Estate. The horse brought them to the rose garden. The photographer was there for the family pictures and the wedding pictures. They were out there for almost an hour. Maximus was there with his wife and introduced them to some important members of the families in Italy.

The young couple sat down and ate a great Italian Wedding Feast. The food was terrific. The atmosphere was also great. The toasts were a little different but the main thing that was said was for the young couple to be happy and have lots of kids.

The dee-jay played some great songs but the first dance by the couple was to "We've Only Just Began" by the Carpenters. They slowed danced to a couple of other songs. Everyone was having a blast. The cut the cake which was vanilla and chocolate tiers with chocolate filling. The outside of the cake had three layers and it was white and full of roses of all different colors like the rose garden outside.

It was time for the bouquet and garter toss. Emily caught the bouquet and Nik caught the garter. It was fun to watch Nik try to put the garter on Emily because her family was everywhere around them.

Elizabeth remembered how she felt when they were getting ready to say goodbye. She was so happy that her brother and grandmother made to her wedding. She just wanted to keep herself together without falling apart. She was so happy and the day went by so fast but she was just ending one part of her life and was about to start another.

"I just want to thank everyone who came here to see Jason and me get married. We have a very unconventional friendship and courtship but it is just right for us. I want you all to know that just because we are moving to Italy it does not mean that you can't come to visit us. Thank you once again for making our dream wedding come true." Jason and Elizabeth waved goodbye to everyone. They were leaving their old life in Port Charles and starting a new life in Tuscany.


	2. Chapter 2

I am working on another one-shot well a two-shot. I asked one of my muses for a song and she (arcoiris0502) helped me along with my daughter. I will be doing one for Elizabeth's point of view and one for Jason's point of view for "Going to the Chapel". I hope you like it. I do not own the characters on GH or the song Going to the Chapel. This will be from Jason's point of view.

Jason first knew Elizabeth as Lucky's young girlfriend. They didn't interact too much because Elizabeth didn't want Lucky to be working for him and she let him know that. When Lucky "died", things between the two of them changed.

Jason had gone into Jake's to blow off some steam when he saw her on the bar dancing. She had been drinking her problems away because of Lucky. He wanted to help her but didn't know how. The men in the bar were looking at her like she was a prize to be won and he couldn't handle or wouldn't handle that.

He loved the spunk in her to do that but knew deep down it was her way of coping with her boyfriend's "death". I saw one of the men trying to get her to dance with him and I lost it. I went and got her away from him and let everyone think that she was my girlfriend. No one was dumb enough to want to fight me. Elizabeth on the other hand was fit to be tied. She was very upset about me stepping in and then it all hit her at once.

We sat down and I listened to her tell me about how sad she was about her boyfriend's "death". She was heartbroken about him and I knew that she needed a distraction. "Come with me and take a ride on my bike. We can go anywhere you want. Just forget everything for a little bit and feel the wind."

The two of them got on his motorcycle and took off. He could feel her relax against him and it felt so right. That was the beginning of his love for Elizabeth. The next year or so it had been easy to be with her. She even saved my life when most people would just walk by. I could tell that we were becoming more than friends. It scared me a little bit because I liked the feeling but I was afraid it would end. Sonny and Carly were always having me do whatever they wanted me to do. I didn't have much of a life and I knew I had to get away for a bit.

I also thought that being away was a way to protect her from the dealings that I had with people who lived outside of the law. I knew that I did but I wasn't the killer that everyone made me out to be. It was usually the case of defending myself or trying to get Sonny and Carly out of the troubles.

I left knowing that when I came back that things would be different between Sonny and myself. I thought that he would respect me more because he had to rely on other members of the organization. This just made Sonny feel that he had to be more controlling to me than he was before. He wanted my attention all the time and when he didn't, Carly did. She used her son, Michael that I loved and adored to keep me in line.

I watched Elizabeth and Lucky from a distance. When Elizabeth needed me, she would come to me and I would be there for her. I wanted more but I knew my world was dangerous and it wouldn't be fair. That was until the night that I proposed to her.

My sister Emily and I would talk sometimes about her and Nik. This would lead to conversations about Elizabeth and Lucky. She told me that she overheard Lucky talking to Nik about not being in love with Elizabeth but was trying to be in love with her since everyone wanted them together. She told me this because she needed to say it out loud but she didn't want to her Elizabeth's feelings.

That morning over breakfast, Emily wanted to speak to me in private. We went out on the patio and talked. "Jason, I have been talking to Elizabeth and she wants to break up with Lucky. She loves you and everyone is trying to get her to stay with him. She is miserable and the worst part about all of this is that he doesn't love her. I can tell that you love her and I pray that you can talk her out of staying with him for his sake and not her own. I just want the two of you to be happy and I know that if you were together, then you both would be in better places. Also, you need to cut ties with your life here. Leave Port Charles and take Elizabeth with you. She will leave this time because I know she loves you."

This was something that Jason needed to hear and was so glad that Emily told him. She told him that she and Elizabeth had lunch plans with Nik and Lucky at Kelly's around one. "I will be there. Thank you."

Jason knew that he needed to be there for her in case things got bad.

Nik and Lucky entered Kelly's and sat down with Liz and Em. "Give me a kiss, Liz. I missed you today. I want you so bad, can't you help a guy out here." Elizabeth had enough of his trash talk.

"Lucky you need to stop it. I can't handle you when you are like this. I am leaving. Sorry, Em. Sorry Nik but I have to go."

"What are you going to give it to Jason. He's your true love right. Go get him." He got up to hit her when Jason showed up. He grabbed Lucky's hand before he could hit Elizabeth.

"Lucky, you have been drinking. You need to go sleep this off. When you realize tomorrow what you almost did, it will break your heart. Liz, do you need a ride home? Em, do you need a ride?"

"Jason, I will get a ride home from Nik but I think that Liz needs a ride on your bike. I love you, big brother." Elizabeth heads out of Kelly's with Jason. She really needed a ride on his bike right at that moment.

"Jason take me to "nowhere". I need some wind in my face." Jason gets his bike and the two take off to "nowhere". When they get there, Liz takes off her helmet and lets her hair free from the ponytail she had in her hair. She goes up to the bridge and stares into the blackness of the water.

Jason could not believe how beautiful she looked. He wants to help her but he is afraid that she will just get more upset.

"Hey, do you want some company? I can leave you alone and let you think for a little bit before we go back home?"

"No. I want to be here right in your arms. I love you, Jason Morgan. I have been in love with you for a very long time. I am tired of trying to please everyone and I think that I should just be me and the hell with anyone else. I want to be with you in every way. I want to make love to you tonight, right here."

"Okay, I want to be sure that I heard you right. You love me and have always loved me. You want me right now, right here and everyone else can go to hell. I have that right?"

"Yes. I think we need to find a place for us to go first. I don't think that the bridge would be very comfortable but I am not going home right now. You are not going home right now. We are going to take a ride on your bike and find the nearest town and get us a hotel room. Please!"

Jason looked at her and was a bit overwhelmed. He knew that he was not dreaming because this was better than any dream he could think of, if he could dream. "I will do that but you have to do something for me first. (Jason got down on one knee) I want to marry you if you will have me. You are the first person I think about when I wake and the last person I think about before I go to sleep at night. We will have to leave Port Charles because there are too many people that will want to tear us apart. I will love and protect you with everything I have."

Jason just looked at her. She was so damn cute and so damn hot that he to stop himself from going over to her and having her right there in broad daylight on the bridge.

"Yes, I will you make love to you right here and right now. I know that we have to tell our families but I want you to know that no matter what they say, I will marry you. I want us to move far from here. We could go anywhere but I think that it would be great to move to Italy. That is if you want to move there."

"Great, let's go get a room and then we can plan our wedding. It can be just the two of us or we could have more people invited to it. It is up to you."

The two of them got back on Jason's bike and took off toward their future. The made it to the next town and found a hotel to stay the night. It was not fancy but it was clean. They went into their room and tried not to laugh. They had made a pit stop and bought, tooth paste, toothbrushes and a few other items to have a nice quiet night away from everyone in Port Charles. They put their cell phones on vibrate so they could see who was calling before answering.

Lucky had left a dozen messages already for Elizabeth. Two were from Emily and one from Nik. Carly left two dozen messages for Jason. They both listened to the messages and then hit delete. Elizabeth let Jason hear the messages that Lucky had left for her. The first few were really sweet but by the end of the night, he was downright ugly on the answering machine.

Elizabeth took off her clothes and left on her cami and panties. Jason took his time taking off his clothes for Elizabeth. This would be their first time together. He was left in his boxers.

"Okay. What do you want to do first? There is no pressure and we can just lie here and sleep if you want too." Elizabeth was not having that. She got on top of Jason and took off her cami. Jason just starred with longing in his eyes. He wanted to go slow with Liz but that did not look like what was going to happen.

She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. Jason took that moment and flipped her over and started to kiss her. He could feel her chest rising up and down and their kiss started off slowly. He then took it up a notch and let her feel everything that she wanted to feel.

She realized that she had always loved kissing Jason but being with him was something that she never expected or hoped for because she felt committed to Lucky.

She forgot about everyone and concentrated on her and Jason. Well, mainly Jason. She touched every part of him with her fingers and her mouth. She knew that she was in too deep and that she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted too. She felt her control go out the window and that was okay. It was great just to feel how much she cared about him and be with him.

They made love all that night. They took naps in between so they would have enough strength to go again. They woke up the next morning and got ready to get breakfast and head back to Port Charles. The diner they stopped in was filled with amazing aromas.

They ordered breakfast and Elizabeth started talking wedding plans. They did not want a long engagement. They knew the sooner that they got their stuff done, the sooner they could get married and leave the country.

"Okay, I think that we should get married in a little chapel with just a few friends and family. I would love to have the reception at your parents' home so we could have pictures taken in Lila's rose garden. I understand if you would rather have it somewhere else. We could get married in Vegas. Just fly there and get married and then move to Italy. I want the wedding to be about the two of us, not just me."

"I think that it would be great. I will have a talk with my grandmother and I know that she will find us a great little chapel to get married in and also the gardens and the house. I do want my parents to be happy for us and Emily. She is your best friend and my little sister. I am not sure who I will have stand beside me. I don't want Sonny because I know that he will be furious with me because I am leaving the country. I also have to talk to Max and Milo's dad. I have to let him know that I am leaving the states and moving to Italy. Okay, now the important things, flowers, wedding cake and photographers. Also we need either a band or a dee-jay. I think between you, Emily, Grandmother and Monica you will have all the help you need. I will help select only if here is a fight. So go easy on my family."

Elizabeth laughed at that one. They finished their breakfast and headed back home. They got there in the early part of the afternoon and went straight to the manor. Reginald answered the door and let them in. Edward and Lila were there with Ned and Emily. Monica and Alan were at work and Jason would talk to them later.

"Okay, spill. Where have you been?" Elizabeth smiled and Ned took that as a cue to leave and so did Edward.

"Jason and I went up to "Nowhere" on his bike where he proposed to me. I said yes. We want to get married in a little chapel close by. The main event with the photos and reception we want here and in the rose garden, if you don't mind, Mrs. Quartermaine?"

"That would be splendid and call me Lila. I would love to help you plan your wedding to my grandson. He has always had a special place in my heart. Do you want a big wedding or small, dear?"

"Jason and I want it small. Just a few friends and family. I guess it will be your family since my family and I don't speak. Grams will have a fit because I am not marrying Lucky. I think that Grams should marry Lucky if she loves him so much." Everyone was laughing at that one.

"I will speak to your grandmother. I think that she will see that Jason has your true interests at heart especially when she finds out that you are leaving the country and Jason is leaving Sonny behind."

Elizabeth realized just how lucky she was that Jason's family was so great to them. She wishes that she could bottle up some of the love that she was getting from Lila and take it with her when she moves with Jason to Italy.

"I have thought of something that you can do it Italy. I know that you paint, Elizabeth. There is a villa in Italy that I own and I would love to give it to you and Jason as a wedding present. The land that the villa is on, has over five hundred acres of grapes and two hundred acres of olives. It is being run by a family friend but you can take it over from him. He is getting up in years and is ready to retire. Jason, you could learn to make wine and also olive oil. There is an art studio on the grounds that you can use, Elizabeth. The closest town to you will be a half hour away but it is simply beautiful. I just want you to send us pictures so we know that you are happy there. I also think that Emily would love to have a place to visit her family when she travels to Italy or wherever."

Elizabeth was overwhelmed by the generosity that Lila was giving them. She wanted to cry but she stood there taking it all in.

"Em, would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor? I want you to be a part of my life, now and always. You will always have a place to stay there. I want you to know how important you are to me."

Jason was overwhelmed with his feelings. He knew that he needed to get out of there or he was going to cry. That was something he couldn't afford right now.

"Liz, I have to go talk to Sonny and Carly. Wish me luck. I hope to still have my hearing when I am done listening to Carly yell at me." Jason walked out the door and Elizabeth felt a little overwhelmed by everything but happy.

"I feel for Jason. I would not want to hear what either one of them had to say about the two of you getting married."

Jason goes over to see Sonny. He is at the warehouse and he looks up and sees Jason. "I have been looking for you. Carly has been calling you since yesterday. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since yesterday morning."

"I am getting married to Elizabeth. I proposed to her yesterday after taking her on my bike up to "nowhere". She said yes. I plan on talking to the five families and Maximus too. We are getting married as soon as arrangements can be made and then we are moving to Italy. I have always wanted to live there and so has she. I know that you are not going to be happy with this arrangement but I hope we can still be friends and that you will be my best man."

Jason knew that Sonny would be easier to talk to then Carly. He didn't even want to deal with her at all if he could get away with it. "Okay. I want you to be happy and I will help you and Elizabeth in any way you want. I will set up a meeting with the five families and also for one right before it with Maximus. You have to tell Carly on your own. I will do a lot for you like being your best man but you have to be man enough and tell Carly that you are getting married and moving to Italy. I would do it but I still have to live with her."

Jason went to the penthouse and knocked on the door. Carly opened the door and then started yelling at him. She had been trying to get in touch with him since yesterday afternoon.

"I want you to sit down and listen to me. I will only say this once. I am marrying Elizabeth and we are moving to Italy right after the wedding. I love her and she means more to me than anyone and that includes you. I know you don't like her and that you are against the wedding. That is okay because if you can watch me marry the one person who I love and really loves me then you are not a true friend. I hope you understand and want what will make me happy. You will always have a place in my heart, both you and Sonny. The boys will also be a part of my heart but you will not be first. That belongs to Elizabeth. Okay. I am ready to go."

"Don't you dare leave me. How could you even think that I will allow you to leave the country and marry that muffin. I am not sure if you understand but you can't leave Port Charles and you definitely cannot leave me. I will not allow it." Jason got up, gave Carly a kiss on her forehead and walked out the door. He could hear her swearing and throwing things against the wall. She was so bad that Max had to call Sonny to get home and calm her down.

Jason knew that she would take it bad but he did his time watching over her and now it will be Sonny's turn. The only thing that he could think of was that Sonny was going to keep an eye on her forever.

Jason then walked to the docks and looked out over the water. He could see Lucky coming at him and he was ready for the little punk. "You need to stay away from my girlfriend. I heard you proposed to her but I think that you should reconsider that proposal and leave her to me. I need her and she needs to be needed. She will tire of you soon enough. She will think she owes you and then she will be miserable. I don't think that you want that."

"Lucky, you need to back off and let Elizabeth go. You and your cousin, Carly need to learn that the Spencers do not always get what they want. I love Elizabeth and she loves me. I am getting out of the mob and moving to Italy to grow grapes for wine. It will be a nice simple life and Elizabeth will have her own studio to paint all that she wants. I can give her the life that she needs and deserves. You need to go now. I have a wedding to help plan."

She walked to the docks and saw Jason walking towards her. She ran to his arms and kissed him. He could tell that she had been crying but he knew that soon everything was going to be the way it should.

"I talked to Sonny and told him that we were getting married and that we were moving to Italy. He wants the best for us and he will let me go but I have to talk to the five families first to see if they will let me go. Max's father is the top guy in Italy and he will be there for the meeting. He will have a very big say in whether I can leave or not and will be a big help for them in Italy. There is a lot for me to learn about the wine and olive oil business. I am hoping to learn from him and maybe we could partner up. It would make things a lot easier than going into competition with him. I am all yours for the rest of the day. I say we go to the studio and make the best of things while we are still here."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and they walked holding hands to the studio. She loved her studio and was going to miss it but she would have a lot more things to do once she moved to a new country. She planned on taking Italian lessons and learning about the galleries over in Italy before opening up her own. She wanted to make a name for herself and her children. They never really discussed children but with him being out of the mob, she was sure that he would want them.

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Jason was able to get the licenses and the paperwork for their passports and visas to Italy. Maximus was very happy to help Jason and become partners with him in the wine and olive oil business. He helped the five families see that he was not a threat to them and that he was moving to another country to stay out of the business. The good thing about Jason having a villa was the fact that if someone had to go into hiding, they could stay either with Maximus or with Jason.

Carly was upset that Sonny and the five families were letting Jason go and get married to Elizabeth. She always thought that if he were to leave the mob that he would take her and the boys with them.

Jason had gotten in touch with Elizabeth's brother Steven. He went to see him and asked if he wanted to be part of his sister's wedding by walking her down the aisle. He also tried to get in touch with her sister, Sarah and her parents. Her parents were out of the country and Sarah was too busy with work.

Jason then went to talk to Audrey about the wedding. He knocked on her door and at first she tried to shut the door on him but he was too fast. "I will only ask this once but you need to know that I am out of the mob. I will be going into the wine and olive oil business in Tuscany. Here are pictures of the villa that Elizabeth and I own there and she has her own studio. I love her and I will do anything to make her happy. I know she loves you and she wants you at our wedding. I hope you change your mind and come to it. Thank you for listening to me and giving me a chance to talk."

Audrey really listened to what Jason had said to her. She realized that he truly loved her and that he would put her first. She also realized that Elizabeth was right and that Lucky only loved Lucky. "I would be honored to be there for your and Elizabeth's big day. I am very happy that you came to me and told me how you really feel. I am so proud of both you and my granddaughter." Jason left Audrey's and felt like he just won "

They found a chapel just a few miles away from the estate. The minister was ready to get them married. He had met with the young couple a few times to find out what kind of ceremony they wanted. It was going to be very small for the actual wedding itself. The larger part would be in the ballroom at the estate. When the wedding was over, Jason and Elizabeth would be flying to their new home in Tuscany.

The next couple of days were a blur to the young man. He was getting fitted for his tux and so were Sonny, Michael and Steven. The guys looked great and Michael was hamming it up for his father and uncle.

Jason went and spoke to Johnny and Francis. "Okay, I know that you both have heard about me getting out of Port Charles and moving to Italy. I need to know if the both of you would mind moving with Elizabeth and myself. It will be a change but I think that the two of you will do great working security for the winery and also the villa itself. There is plenty of room that we can build you a new place on the land or you can stay in any room in the villa."

Jason also talked to the minister about his vows. He wanted to make them sound good and believable. Jason knew how important everything was to Elizabeth for her wedding to go smoothly. He had finished packing and his things had already shipped to Italy.

Jason had a few surprises for Elizabeth for their wedding day. The biggest were her brother Steven and her Grams were going to be there for her wedding. He would do anything to see a smile on his bride's face. Audrey had a few talks with both Lila and Jason. She realized that Jason did truly love her and that he was taking her out of the country to protect her. The other thing was moving to Italy was where Elizabeth always wanted to go. She wanted to sketch and paint. She wanted to have her own studio and gallery. The thing that Elizabeth wanted the most was to be loved and to have children. She was loved by Jason and she knew that he wanted to have children just like she did.

The rehearsal dinner went great and before it was over, Steven showed up. Elizabeth was so happy to see her big brother that she didn't even realize that her Grams was there. Elizabeth saw her grandmother and went and hugged her. She hugged her brother and then kissed her husband to be.

Johnny and Francis were Jason's main guys and they were also going to be moving with them to Italy. Jason knew that even though he was out of the mob, he was a known mobster and so he still needed protection and so Elizabeth would get it too. She liked both Francis and Johnny and understood why they had to be with them.

Emily watched her best friend get ready to marry her brother. She was happy for the two of them and knew that she had a place to run off too if the family tried to suffocate her like they did to Ned, AJ and Jason. She was also happy that her best friend was going to have the life that she always dreamed of and with a great guy.

Steven came in after Elizabeth got her wedding dress on. She got the four things that she needed to go with the dress. Grams gave her something old and borrowed. It was the rosary from when she married Steve Hardy. Emily gave her the blue garter. Monica had bought Elizabeth a beautiful locket with her and Jason's pictures in it. She loved everything that was given to her. She had paintings hidden for Emily and Monica too. The one she had for her Grams was in her old bedroom. She had done a portrait of her grandparents from an old photo that she had of them.

Emily went to talk to her big brother at the chapel before Elizabeth walked down the aisle. "I want to thank you Emily for always believing in me even when I didn't. I love Elizabeth and you have been a great friend to her. You will always have a place to go if you want to escape to if you just want to be left alone. There is plenty of room at the villa." Emily gave her brother a hug and then went to help Elizabeth put on her dress.

Steven thought his sister looked beautiful. "Okay, Lizzie. Let's get this show on the road. I am so glad that Jason got in touch with me because I would have hated missing out on your wedding especially since you are moving to Italy. I love you and I am so proud of the young woman that I see in front of me." Steven grabbed Elizabeth's arm and the two of them started walking to the limo that was waiting for them. They got to the chapel and when the doors opened it was like looking at a piece of the past.

Everyone took their turns going down the aisle. It was finally time for Elizabeth and Steven to walk down the aisle. She saw everyone's happy faces and a few that should not be there. She saw Jason and just concentrated on his beautiful blue eyes and his smile.

Jason just watched as the love of his love walking down towards him. She was everything that he had always wanted in a wife. She looked so beautiful the dress was simply breath-taking. He tried not to cry but a few tears were escaping from his eyes.

The minister said a few words and everything became a blur until it was time to recite their vows. They were going to say their own. "I, Jason take you Elizabeth to be my wife. You are the light of my life. Everything was so dark when I first lost my memory. You have shown me that there is someone who loves me for myself and not what I can do for them. You make me want to be a better person. I want to show you how much you mean to me but I am terrible at saying things. I just want you to know that I will always love you and I will always put you first. There will be times that I will make you upset and I know there will be times that you will make me upset but I will never leave you. You are the first person that I truly felt that I could see a future with and I am so proud to be your husband." They exchanged rings and soon became husband and wife. It was now time for the groom to kiss the bride. They shared a sweet chaste kiss but soon they would be kissing again and people would tell them to get a room. The minister then said to everyone that here is Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan. Everyone clapped and a few actually walked out of the chapel and left.

There was a horse and carriage to take them to the Quartermaine Estate. The horse brought them to the rose garden. The photographer was there for the family pictures and the wedding pictures. They were out there for almost an hour. Maximus was there with his wife and introduced them to some important members of the families in Italy.

The young couple sat down and ate a great Italian Wedding Feast. The food was terrific. The atmosphere was also great. The toasts were a little different but the main thing that was said was for the young couple to be happy and have lots of kids.

The dee-jay played some great songs but the first dance by the couple was to "We've Only Just Began" by the Carpenters. They slowed danced to a couple of other songs. Everyone was having a blast. The cut the cake which was vanilla and chocolate tiers with chocolate filling. The outside of the cake had three layers and it was white and full of roses of all different colors like the rose garden outside.

It was time for the bouquet and garter toss. Emily caught the bouquet and Nik caught the garter. It was fun to watch Nik try to put the garter on Emily because her family was everywhere around them.

Jason was so happy that the wedding was over and that he and Elizabeth were about to leave to start their new life. He knew that everything was going to be all right in Tuscany but it would be hard work. He got word that the plane was ready when they were. Johnny and Francis were already on the plane and had their suitcases and presents already on the plane. He thanked Johnny for taking care of that and told them they would be leaving in a few minutes to go to the airstrip.

"I want to let everyone know how thankful we are that you all came to our wedding. We want to invite everyone to come see them in Italy but to wait a couple of months so they can have everything organized before they showed up." Elizabeth and Jason waved goodbye to everyone. They were leaving their old life in Port Charles and starting a new life in Tuscany.


End file.
